


Thieves of the night   Oyneng Yar

by DalekLetoEndeavour



Series: Thieves of the night- Sidney and Robert [1]
Category: Grantchester (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Near Death Experiences, icy water, road to grantchester, somewhat fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21671902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalekLetoEndeavour/pseuds/DalekLetoEndeavour
Summary: Robert saves SidneyBoth trying to survive their feelingsA road to Grantchester storyinspired by cannon
Relationships: Sidney Chambers/Robert Kendall
Series: Thieves of the night- Sidney and Robert [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562344
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Thieves of the night   Oyneng Yar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [billspilledquill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/billspilledquill/gifts).



> A gift for billspilledquill without them I wouldnt have started shipping Robert and Sidney.  
> check out their story to Road to Grantchester.
> 
> I discovert that book in a lovely bookshop called Arcadia in Oxford a month ago and fell in love with them.   
> And this story is gonna be part of a mini series 
> 
> i recomed listing to Oyneng Yar by Faun while reading this story
> 
> Have fun ^^

Cold coarse icy daggers and pitch black darkness;

Sidney woke heart racing a pace he was sure it was about to stop. Fight against shadows he kicked of his bed linen. Was he alone? He couldn’t tell. Darkness surrounded him, before another feverish wave consumed him.

Gasping for air, the cold came back to haunt him, ready to drown in the icy waters once again.

Robert ran a wet cloth over his captains boiling temple, when he had noticed his friend’s state. Cursing himself for falling asleep at his side. The fever was still raging; Robert had counted the hours and began to fear for his dearest life. Only to remember that Sidney wasn’t his dearest or his sweetheart. He was his captain and his brother in arms, nothing more. Yet he couldn’t bear the thought of loosing him. In a heroic attempt he sprung after Sidney, when the icy river and their daughters tried to snatch him away. The men were impressed by Roberts’s bravery and loyalty, only Freddie knew it had been for love. Yes he was loyal to his heart but felt like he betrayed his sister, knowing she did love him too. “For our sakes don’t die on me” whispered Robert patting Sidney’s rosy cheeks. He seemed to calm down by those tender pats.

Sidney woke at the river but his clothes were dry. Only that it hadn’t been the same clothes he had worn when he took that involuntarily bath at the river. He wore white linen trousers as well as a light shirt. Summer or at least spring had blessed the valley with green grass and pastel coloured flowers, he couldn’t name. The grass beneath his bare feet was soft and the smell of apples lay in the air. The wild icy river had been reduced to a mere stream of the bluest colour, equal to his eyes. He had been before with Robert and Amanda surely. Curious he walked towards he music which came from a near. Music he had never heard before. Ancient tunes from a far forgotten past. There were people dancing equally dressed as he was. Lost in the music. Faces were familiar and yet he wouldn’t be able to tell who they were. The women were equal to the men in their company beyond this world in beauty and elegance.

_Bu baheede kimler bar_

_oyneng yar, oyneng yar_

_Erler birlen kizlar bar_

_oyneng yar, oyneng yar_

_Oynaskanga kiz yahse_

_oyneng yar, oyneng yar_

_bizge köre siz yahse_

_oyneng yar, oyneng yar_

_Etegim semalige,_

_oyneng yar, oyneng yar_

_Gül gonzalar acilsin,_

_oyneng yar, oyneng yar_

_Hay hay hanim yarimsen,_

_oyneng yar, oyneng yar_

_Ben menim sevgen yarimsen,_

_oyneng yar, oyneng yar_

A young man, blurry faced, took his hand dragging him along to the dance. Sidney wanted to resist at first, fearing about consequences for him dancing in public with another man, but then he realised that this wasn’t the real reason. The company was merry and fairly didn’t give a damn about who was dancing with whom. But Sidney minded. For there was only man whom he wanted to dance with and kiss ; Robert Kendall. As soon as that thought festered and spoken out loud the scenery had changed back to bleak pitch black darkness. Even though it wasn’t pitch black at all, an oil lamp was at his bed side and soft daylight crept through the openings of the tent. And he wasn’t alone. The usually so soft facial features of his friend who still held his hand, looked worried at him. Sidney signed his throat hurting beyond reason but yet he managed to gather his strength.

“You kissed me.” Robert couldn’t believe his ears. Stuttering he admitted “Yes...” drawing back his hand but Sidney reclaimed it again, before closing his eyes again.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation of the song
> 
> Who are they in these gardens?  
> Dance my love, dance my love
> 
> There are young boys and girls  
> Dance my love, dance my love
> 
> Go dance beautiful maiden  
> Dance my love, dance my love
> 
> You're a beauty to me  
> Dance my lov, dance my love
> 
> My skirts are swirling  
> Dance my love, dance my love
> 
> Let the roses and rosebuds bloom  
> Dance my love, dance my love
> 
> Ah ah, maiden you're my darling  
> Dance my love, dance my love


End file.
